onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Marines
The was a group led by Zephyr in order to annihilate all pirates and the main antagonist group of One Piece Film: Z. Jolly Roger The Neo Marines' Jolly Roger has a skull with slanted eye-sockets and a spiky crown, while the cross-bones are similar to an inverted Marine symbol and a cross or sword with a Yoru-like hilt. The placement of the skull on top of the inverted "wings" gives the skull the appearance of an elongated tusks. Ships The Neo Marines possess a large fleet of ships, most of which seemed to be built among the lines of ironclad warships, with steel plates as hulls, but the bow made of wood, and large enough to have multiple sails. The admiral's flagship, the White Tiger, is larger and with more elaborate design. Shuzo has a submarine composed of steel, with only parts of it having wooden sides, and the insignia imprinted at the front. History Foundation After he resigned from Marines, Zephyr founded a new organization named Neo Marines. Ain, Binz and Shuzo joined them. Z's Ambition Arc The Neo Marines were in the New World waiting for further orders from former admiral Zephyr, Ain and Binz were on one of the ships and they were waiting for Shuzo but Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father who steals food from the World Government and the Marines. Since their policy was to kill all pirates in the New World, Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father before he got sent to Impel Down. Ain told him if he failed then he would suffer the consequences. After a brutal battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, Shuzo and Alpacacino were defeated and detained. They were then arrested by Momonga and sent to Impel Down. Zephyr dismissed this, as he was assured of his subordinates' loyalty of not revealing any information. In the same moment, they arrive to Firs Island. One Piece Film Z In order to steal the Dyna Stones, the Neo Marines attacked Firs Island's Marine Base. After Zephyr's fight with Bolsarino, they use a vivre card to locate Zephyr. When they finally found him with the Strawhats, they defeated the crew and they were about to completely destroy the Straw Hats' ship, killing all the members of the crew in the process but the Straw Hats managed to escape on time. Crew Members Crew Strength Not much is known of the crew's strength, though seeing that they sail in the New World, it can be assumed that they have a quite a bit of strength. Furthermore, an armada of several hundred warships, with three Devil Fruit users and a Pacifista army as part of the crew, and the captain being a former Marine admiral, they can be considered a force to be reckoned with. In One Piece Film: Z, they managed to steal the Dyna Stones from the Marines, explosives capable of destroying an entire island and said to have power to rival the Ancient Weapons, increasing their group's lethality. Their leader, Zephyr, is said to be "the most powerful opponent yet". If this is taken literally, then it can be assumed that the crew as a whole is a dangerous threat. Other Information The Neo Marines is composed of at least several former Marine officers who seem disgusted with the way the Marines are handling the pirates. They seem to act upon the line of radical vigilantes, believing that pirates must be eliminated on sight, and that merely imprisoning them is ridiculous. Their loathing towards pirates apparent, they would go to the extremes to achieve their agenda, even if it means directly opposing the Marines and World Government, such as intercepting a prison ship to murder the arrested prisoners, stealing a powerful weapon from the Marines, and raising a jolly roger. The Neo Marines' ultimate ambition is to end the Great Age of Piracy, which they plan to achieve by using the Dyna Stone to destroy the three Endpoints to release enough subterranean magma to destroy the New World itself. Ironically, their actions and symbol are reminiscencent of the pirates they despise so much, and despite their intentions of exterminating all pirates, they have become felons themselves. Following the "army concept", all the infantry soldiers wears a standard uniform, consistent in a gray helmet and a dark gray sleevless divise, with a belt where a sheath is hooked. The trousers are light gray and tucked inside the dark boots. Several soldiers uses also fire weapons. References Site Navigation it:Neo Marina Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Former Organizations Category:Film Z Antagonists Category:Neo Marines